The Birthday Party of a Lifetime
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: This is my story. My story about Geoff’s birthday party. Gwen and Trent go, but by the end of the party Trent is smashed. One-shot. Story is better than summary. Gwen x Trent. Chapter 2 up! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

The Birthday Party of a Lifetime

**This is my story. My story about Geoff's birthday party. Gwen and Trent go, but by the end of the party Trent is smashed. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

"So." Trent said as I drove down the road. "Isn't this party going to be awesome?"

"Yeah." I said. Geoff promised he'd invite me to one of his parties, and he did. So now we were on our way there.

Once I pulled into the driveway, Geoff and 19 other people came running out. It was obvious we were the last ones to arrive. I scanned the crowd, and groaned when I saw Heather, Cody, and Eva in it.

"Lets go, shall we?" Trent asked as we got out of the car.

I smiled. He always knew how to make me smile.

"Gwen! Trent!" yelled Geoff. "Glad you could make it!"

Me and Trent smiled and waved. "Great to be here man." Said Trent as he high-fived Geoff.

"Come on inside." Geoff said, leading us in.

I gasped. Geoff's house was awesome! The family room was about as big as my entire apartment. There was a flat screen TV, at least 5 video game systems, and a table piled high with food. I went off to greet the girls, and Trent went to the guys.

**Five hours Later…**

**Trent's POV:**

I lay on the couch at Geoff's birthday party, humming a random tune. I rolled over and looked at my drink on the coffee table. and was surprised to see how far away it looked. I tried to reach out and grab it, but I almost fell off the couch. I sighed in frustration and sat up, swaying slightly.

I reached out and grabbed my drink. As I raised it to my lips, I could smell the alcohol in it. I hiccupped and succeeded in spilling the "punch" down my front.

**Gwen's POV:**

I was really pissed at Duncan. He spiked the punch, and now Trent was probably passed out somewhere in Geoff's house, drunk. Good thing I hated the taste of alcohol, or I'd probably be there, too, like most of the people in the house.

I checked my watch. 3:30 AM! My mom was going to kill me.

I spotted Trent on the couch. I groaned. He was obviously smashed. It was going to be a hell of a time getting him home.

I walked up to him and said "Come on Trent, let's go."

He squinted up at me, smiling drunkenly. "Oh, heeeeey Gwen." His words were slurred as he talked. "You look HOT tonight."

I sighed and pulled him onto his feet. I tried to see if he could stand, but when I stood him up and let go, he swayed and flopped back on the couch. Obviously not.

I stood him up and swung his arm around my shoulder supporting him. I grunted. He was heavy. I walked to the door, half carrying him, and walked out side.

He only seemed to realise that he moved. He looked around. "Where we goin'?" he asked.

"Home." I said, my voice strained with the effort of carrying him.

He pouted. "But I don't wanna leave." He whined.

I sighed. This was going to fun. "We're leaving, whether you like it or not. You're obviously smashed… and you're only 16!"

When we got to my car, I put Trent in the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat. When we were pulling into Trent's driveway so I could drop him off, it started to snow. I walked him to the door, and went inside and put him on the couch.

"Bye, Trent." I said as I walked out the door, but stopped because it was snowing so hard I could only see about 3 feet in front of my face. I couldn't drive home in this! Looks like I would be staying at his house tonight (good thing his parents are on vacation). Normally, I would be all too happy to spend the night snuggled up to my boyfriend, this was not normally. Tonight, he was drunk, and he smelled like beer.

"Trent, listen to me," I said, walking over to the couch and taking my face in his hands. "I need to stay here tonight, but it's not a DATE, OK? It's snowing like crazy and I can't go home."

He grunted and stood up, swaying. "Come onnnnnnnnnn, Gwen. Let's have some fun!" he said, wrapping his arms around me, but I pushed him away. "NO!" I said.

"As much as I would normally love to do this, I can't. you're drunk."

"Noooooo… I'm not!" he said grinning.

"How many glasses did you have, anyway?"

"Ummm…" he said, thinking, and counting them off on his fingers. "Maybe… 20?"

"Twenty! Wow, I can't believe you did that. Oh!" I gasped, remembering I had to call my mom, and tell her where I was.

I picked up the phone (I knew his house well enough by now), and dialled my number. It rang three times, and then my mom picked it up, sleepily saying "Whoozere?" I just remembered what time it was! "Umm… hey, mom." I said nervously. "I'm sleeping over at T-Bridgette's tonight." I said quickly.

"Sure, whatever." She mumbled "Bye." And she hung up. I sighed and put down the phone. I hated lying to my mom.

I turned and looked at Trent, who had taken his shirt and pants off. Good thing he was still wearing his underwear. I groaned. "Trent, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Just getting you… in the mood, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, Trent. I already said NO! Don't you ever listen?" Well, he probably wasn't. He's drunk.

"Come on, baby, you know you want to."

"More than anything in the world, but I can't. Ask me again when you're sober." I wandered into the living room, and turned on the TV. There's nothing on TV at 4 in the morning, so I turned it back off. I got up, because he had just sat down next to me. Well, more like sat on me.

"Trent, leave me alone and go to bed." I said, rounding on him.

He pouted. "Only if you come with me."

"FINE!" Just don't expect me to do anything other than sit in a chair." I said, exasperated.

He grinned and let me down the hall, even though I already knew where his room was. I stalked in and sat down on the chair at his desk. "Now go to sleep." I pointed at the bed. "Now."

"God, you're just like my mother." He mumbled. All of a sudden, he turned and picked me up, pulling me onto the bed. He then sat on top of me and held my wrists so I couldn't break free.

"Trent! Let me go!" I yelled, even though I was kind of enjoying it…

He grinned. "Never." He leaned down to kiss me, and then I lost track of time. Next thing I knew it was morning, and I was laying in the bed, snuggled up next to Trent. I sat up, disgusted, and saw that our clothes were lying everywhere. I looked down and -thank God- saw I was still wearing my shirt, at least. I got out of the bed, and pulled my skirt and boots back on. I then ran out of the house, leaving him a note, saying I was coming back soon. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest 7/11 and picked out a pregnancy test. I paid for it, then drove back to Trent's.

I went to his room to see that he was still sleeping.

"Trent!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders. He just grunted and rolled over. I pulled the covers off him, but then put them back down when I saw below his waist.

I went to the kitchen and got a bowl and some cold water. I then went to his room and splashed it on his face. He sat bolt upright, panting.

"Gwen! Owwww, my head." He moaned. In spite of myself, I chuckled.

"Come on Trent, we've got a pregnancy test to read." I said, starting to get a bit worried. When was the last time I got my period? I think it was… a month ago? Oh, crap. That can't be good.

"Why did you have to pick NOW to get drunk and have sex with me?" I yelled at him, exasperated.

"Wait, WHAT?" he looked shocked. "We…?" I nodded, causing him to grin widely. "YES! Finally! I guess I have to thank Duncan for the punch."

I groaned and went to bathroom, yelling behind me as I went. "Get dressed!"

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled down my skirt and sat on the toilet with the pregnancy test. I peed on it, and went out of the bathroom. Trent was in his bedroom, fully dressed.

He saw the test in my hand. "What you got there?" he asked me.

"It's a pregnancy test, no thanks to you." I glared at him.

"So… what's the verdict?"

"I don't know yet, genius, it takes 5 minutes."

Suddenly, the phone rang, causing me to jump. Trent went to answer it. I heard a "Hello?" and a "Sure, I'll get her for you."

Trent walked in and said, "It's for you, Gwen." He handed me the phone.

I held it up to my ear and said, "Hello?" fearing my mother's voice. I was relieved when I heard Bridgette's.

"Gwen, where are you?" she asked. "I saw you leave with Trent, and then you never came back."

"Well, I went to his house…" I told her the whole story. "I'm waiting on the test now."

She laughed. "Wow, Gwen, I never knew you were so… daring?"

"Shut up." I growled. "I'm not in the mood for teasing."

"When is the test going to be ready?"

"I have to go. It's ready in, like, two minutes. Bye!" I hung up the phone.

I picked up the test and Trent was hovering over my shoulder. "If there is two pink lines, it's positive." I told him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

I waited. Finally, something started to appear on the little screen. I gasped.

On the screen… were two pink lines.

**That is my first one-shot. Hope you liked! Please R&R! Sorry the sequel is taking so long... check out my profile to find out why!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh finally I posted it! It's extremely short, and probably sucks, but I wanted to get this finished.**

* * *

**Trent's POV:**

I stared at the screen. Cool, I had just got my girlfriend pregnant. Or was that bad? Was the fact that I was drunk going to interfere? Crap. I wasn't ready to be a Daddy.

* * *

**Gwen's POV:**

I stared at the screen. "_That's not good." _I thought to myself. This can't be happening. This CANNOT be happening. I know what it is. The test was just wrong. I had to go get myself another test.

I was halfway out the door when Trent said, "Where are you going?"

"For your information, I have to go get another test. And some water." I knew I needed more pee.

"Why do you need another one? You already have that one." Guys can be so clueless sometimes.

"Because that one is _obviously_ wrong," I said, annoyed.

"Ok… well, bye then."

"I'll be back soon." I said as I headed out the door. I drove down to the 7/11 and got another test and a 1L bottle of water. I went back to Trent's house.

"Got it," I said as I walked in.

"What's the water for?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I need to _pee_ on the test for it to work. Don't you know that?" I asked him. He looked down at the test he was holding.

"GROSS!" he yelled, dropping it on the ground. I giggled. I bent down to pick it up. I then threw it in the garbage and drank all the water from my bottle.

"It's going to take about 10 minutes for the water to go through." I told him.

"So… what do you want to do for 10 minutes?" he asked me.

"Oh crap! My mom! I have to call her!" I said, running over to the phone. "I told her I was at Bridgette's!"

I picked up the phone and dialled my number. My mom picked it up and immediately started yelling at me.

"WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm still at Bridgette's house," I told her.

"Oh… ok. That's good. Come home soon. Bye," she said, hanging up. I turned back to Trent.

"Ok, she thinks I'm still at Bridgette's." I walked to the TV and turned it on. After 10 minutes of watching about power outages, lottery numbers, and boring stuff I didn't care about, I had to go to the bathroom.

"So… if this on is positive, we're screwed?" Trent asked me.

"Basically. Wish me luck!" I went into the bathroom and peed on the test again.

I came out with the test. "It's the exact same one as last time, so it takes 5 minutes again." I told him.

"You should probably call Bridgette while you're waiting." Trent suggested.

I nodded and went to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" Bridgette answered.

"Bridge, it's me. Gwen." I tried not to sound super worried.

"So, what happened with the test?" she asked me.

"Well, it was positive... but I'm doing another one, just to make sure," I answered quickly, hoping she didn't interfere.

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want me to come over there? You must need a friend right now."

"No, it's cool. I don't want anyone making too much noise; Trent is super hung-over."

She giggled. "Okay, gotta go. Good luck with hangover boy." She hung up. Dial tone.

"Bye," I said. I turned back to Trent. "Is anything happening with the test?"

"There's something starting to show up on the little screen," he said.

I tried to walk over to him, attempting to stay calm, but ended up running half way. I grabbed the test. He looked over my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, just like last time. I looked up at him, worry in my eyes. He smiled and stroked my hair, to sooth me.

I hurridly looked back down. There was something starting to appear on the screen, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I squinted, trying to see, when all of a sudden, it appeared:

One pink line. Negative.

* * *

**FINALLY, I finished! I have been working on this for, like, eight months? If you're disappointed by it, I don't blame you.**


End file.
